The Grey Isles
The Grey Isles is an island Iron Kingdom located in the Conquering Sea, east of Erador. The Grey Isles is comprised of an archipelago of ten thousand of rocky islands, the majority of which are too small or rocky to be inhabitable. The Grey Isles is ruled by House Greymont of Dread Keep and lead by Lord Lucian Greymont. The capital of Grey Isles is Anchor Bay, a small port near Dread Keep. The Grey Isles is comprised of over ten thousand islands, however only twenty-four are inhabited. The Grey Isles includes the islands of North Mander, South Mander, Wyck, Weyr, Styrn, Sunder, Wight, Norst, Grim Atoll, Wraest, Rum, Dread Isle, Yorl, Black Rock, Dunnick, Bald, Glaigh and a rocky archipelago called the Daggers, as well as hundreds of other small and unpopulated islands. Islands * North Mander is the largest and most populous island, boasting a sizable population and several large port cities, such as Blackwater, Manderport and Greymast. Most of the inland is comprised of windswept hills, rugged plains and rough farmland. There are many fishing communities and a few smaller ports on the bays and coves of the island's northern side. * Wyck is the second most populous island. The population of Wyck is fairly distributed across its numerous cities and farming towns. Wyck has the most arable land of any of the isles, making it a main source of food. The largest city in Wyck is Seawick, which supplies many of the other cities' food supplies. * South Mander is the third most populous island, with most of its population centered around Ironport, the harbour of the Grey Armada and the kingdom's main shipbuilding hub. Unlike most other islands, beyond its rocky mountain ranges, most of South Mander is comprised of forests and hilly woodlands, which makes it an important source of material for ships. * Great Morley is the fourth most populous island. The largest city in Great Morley is Old Morley, a heavily fortified cliffside city. The rest of the island is fairly barren and rugged, with no villages being more than a mile from the coast. * Styrn '''is an island with an average size and population. Despite being located in * '''Norst is the northernmost island, and also the coldest and most rugged. Because of this, it is home to a small population in spite of its relatively large size. The only notable settlement in Norst is the seaside town of Coldwater. * Sunder '''is a rocky and fairly barren island of average size. The island is sparsely populated, with most of the few towns being located around the castle of Hightide. * '''Bald '''is an island of average size, notable for its ale and sheep's cheese. Most of the island is covered in green hills and prairies. The sheep and goats outnumber the people on Bald by three to one. * '''Glaigh, Rum, Yorl and '''Dunnick '''are smaller islands home to smaller fishing towns and villages. * is a large island in the north Settlements